violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisandro Ramallo
Lisandro Ramallo, better known as simply Ramallo, is Germán Castillo's assistant and best friend. He lives in the Castillo house, along with Germán, Violetta and Olga. His catchphrase is "Personal Space!", which he often uses when Olga starts invading his personal space. Ramallo is shown to be a good and hardworking man, he always helps Germán, he kept Violetta's secret of her attending the Studio, along with Angie. In the first season, Olga had a big crush on him and she was always "invading his personal space". In Season 2, he seems to finally return Olga's feelings for him, and he realized that after she starting dating Oscar Cardoso. At the end of the season, in episode 80, they shared their first kiss, and in the end of season 3, Ramallo and Olga got engaged. Ramallo is portrayed by Alfredo Allende. Personality Ramallo is a good man. He cares a lot about his friends, especially his boss and best friend, Germán Castillo. He cares a lot about Violetta as well, he always takes care of her, protects her and treats her like his own daughter. In Season 1, Olga had a very big crush in him, but the feeling wasn't mutual by that time. Olga always used to "invade his personal space", as stated by Ramallo. She also thought that Ramallo likes Angie at some point, because he knew her secret and who she really was, and also, helped her a lot. In Season 2, he seems to get interested in Olga, after she started dating Oscar Cardoso, Emma's bodyguard. He admitted his feelings for Olga in one of the last episodes of Season 2 and in the last episode of Season 2, they share their first kiss and officially became a couple. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Ramallo is a good and caring person. He will do anything for Germán, Violetta and Olga. Even though he knew Olga had a crush on him, he just treated her like a friend. Ramallo took Violetta to the Studio where she started taking piano lessons with Beto and she made new friends. He helped Germán too, giving him advice and helping him. Part 2 At the end of Season 1, he still supported everyone to tell the truth to Germán, but still, he helped Violetta and Angie hide their secrets. After he found out that Angie is Violetta's aunt, he was very shocked, and then they talked about it. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, he encouraged Germán to stop spying on Violetta and quit "his job" at the Studio. He was also suspecting Jade and Matías for stealing Germán's money, because he never trusted them. He also started to become a little jealous when Olga started dating Oscar Cordoso. Part 2 At the end if Season 2, after Violetta found out about Germán's secret, he was still supporting Germán and tried to help him, because he didn't want to see him and Violetta fight again. He also told Germán to let Violetta do what she likes and let her go to Spain. When Germán couldn't finish his new song, Ramallo "gave" Violetta the part her dad wrote and she finished it when she was in Spain. She and Germán then sang it together at the final show and Olga and Ramallo shared their first kiss. 'Season 3' Part 1 At the start, he gets tricked by Olga Peña which wants to mary him then he goes on a small trip and after that they break up. She starts dating Beto Benvenuto and Ramallo is very jelous. Part 2 TBA Trivia *His full name is Lisandro Ramallo. *In the Italian version of Violetta, his full name is Roberto Lisandro. *He has a cat. *He is very smart. *He sometimes takes food from the kitchen when Olga isn't looking. *In an episode, he mentioned he's allergic to almonds. *He once said that he loves Violetta like his own daughter. *He and Angie are the only people in the Castillo's house that helped Violetta to achieve her dream. *He dislikes Matías and Jade. *He gives Germán advices about women and romance. *He ships Germangie. *He is one of the tallest guys in the series. *He doesn't know how coffee machines work, thus giving him blisters. *Germán said that the coffees that Ramallo makes taste horrible. *He once said that he wants to take piano lessons. *He helped Violetta with her secret. *His catchphrase is "Personal space!", and he uses it a lot. *In episode 53, it was hinted that the could speak Italian, because he spoke Italian to Francesca. *He sang the song "Espacio Personal" with Olga. *He is currently dating Olga. *He joins a band along with Beto and Olga called "Personal Space" *In an episode Ludmila mentions that Ramallo has back problems *Angie helps him with his singing by giving him lessons Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Friends of Olga Pena Category:Friends of German Castillo Category:Friends of Angie Carrara Category:Friends of Violetta Castillo Category:Violetta 2 Category:Violetta 3 Category:Ramallo Related Pages